1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a wearable device for avoiding attacks from electro-sensitive animals, and more particularly relates to a wearable device for avoiding attacks from electro-sensitive animals by using alternating electric field.
2. Description of Related Art
Insects, especially mosquitoes, can sense a human from distance away by detecting a molecular combination of evaporation from human (animal) skin (dermis). Mosquitoes spread malaria that annually affects two hundred million people and results in two million deaths every year. Diseases like arboviruses, plague, enteric diseases, lyme disease, sleeping sickness, American Trypanosomiasis and others come from the bite or stitch of an insect. Millions of people suffer from itching and scratching as well as possible infections caused by insect attacks. Although, it is well known how they find their host, still it is a challenge to prevent insect attacks.
Typical commercial products deliver chemicals to prevent stitches and bites by confusing the insect's sensitive sensing system with an overwhelming smell. There are a variety of sprays, oils and creams on the market. They all have to be applied either directly on the skin, or sprayed in the environment. However, such products are not comfortable to use, and some of the chemicals are irritants when they get into eyes or harmful for children and smaller animals. Therefore, there is a need of a wearable device to protect attacks from electro-sensitive animals by using alternating electrical field. Further, the wearable device should protect attacks from electro-sensitive animals without the use of chemicals or expensive methods.